


Visiting Hours

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [6]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-05
Updated: 2005-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura gets a visitor in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is lovingly dedicated to [](http://branchandroot.livejournal.com/profile)[**branchandroot**](http://branchandroot.livejournal.com/) and her muses, because I never would have thought of this if her Belial and Seii-nii-san didn't get on so well. No real spoilers, I _think_\--Most folks on my flist know the gist of the Rikkaidai backstory, if not the details, right? And no real point, except that maybe now the thought of Belial rampaging through the tenipuri universe _will leave me alone_.
> 
> [[10.29.2006 - Hah. As _if_. Visit the [the Tennis Sanctuary page](http://www.branchandroot.net/archive/?cat=313) for the rest of the crossover.]]

An individual of duller perception might have assumed se was seeking younger patients to entertain. A fool might have lashed out in a misguided effort to drive hir away.

It was not Seiichi's judgment that was numb, and no one could call him a fool. "May I help you?" he rasped, and it galled him to find himself _grateful_ for the ability to speak. Moving a hand to the call button, just in case, would have given away his weakness, and gained nothing, so he kept his hands folded and seethed at his body's betrayal.

Belial smiled. "One," se said, "was inclined to ask you the same."

There were a multitude of possible responses to that. Seiichi considered hir smile, and tilted his head oh-so-carefully to the side. "I'm listening," he murmured. "Go on."

Belial sat, and made hir offer.

In the end, neither was surprised that he accepted it.


End file.
